Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is a DNA sample of a Electonurite and host to Z'skar from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur system and the seventh alien Ben/Luca transforms into. Appearance He resembles a phantom/ghost with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands, and a bit of muscle on his body and grey lines and black lines running all over him. He has tentacles under his sun cloak and one green eye (that at times becomes purple if Z'skar pushes to control him) and the omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and ablities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people, as revealed by his prime self in Bengeance Is Mine. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form, first shown by his prime self in Hunted. As shown in Mystery, Incorporeal ''by his prime self, it is revealed that Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). '''Tools and Equipment' Clima tact Lv.1: Though used once, Ghostfreak once utilized the Lv.1 Clima tact to take down Kraab. Weakness Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. Like in the original seires, Ben/Luccas Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Prime Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use, but with Ben/Luccas strong will he pushes him down His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. Trivia * Confirmed by the author, Ghostfreak does not have chains on him * According to Prime Ben and Lucca, they feel a chill whenever they transform into Ghostfreak (In OS). Category:Omnitrix Aliens